


A Long Day's Work -- The Kinky Version

by ColorInPlatinum (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Inflation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ColorInPlatinum
Summary: just the kinky version of the original, because why not?I DO NOT CONSENT TO THE REPOSTING OF MY WORKS.
Relationships: Hazel Rainart/Arthur Watts
Kudos: 7





	A Long Day's Work -- The Kinky Version

The doctor has been working for hours. Maybe a day or two? He's lost track of time at this point. Atlas paperwork and forging documents, monitoring security footage and writing programs--it's a mess of boring, repetitive junk. Watts takes a sip from what must be his tenth cup of tea, hoping the caffeinated drink will be enough that he won't have to switch to coffee soon. He hates coffee.

The door opens as Hazel enters, and Watts gives him a halfhearted wave as he moves to the medicine cabinet. "Headache." Hazel says, pointing to the bottle of aspirin behind the glass door. Watts waves his hand.

"Get what you need, I trust you not to overdose on anything." Arthur mutters, eyes locked on the holoscreen in front of him as his fingers fly across the keyboard, typing out line after line of code almost furiously. He can hear Hazel pour himself a glass of water and down a few of the pills, but he never hears the door, and Watts looks up briefly to see what the issue is.

Hazel stands before his desk, arms crossed over his chest and olive green eyes boring holes through the holoscreen and into Arthur's emerald. The doctor's brow knits together. "Do you... need anything else?" he asks. "I know you went off your sleeping medication a few weeks ago but if you need it, I still have--"

"How long have you been awake?" Hazel demands, his tone far too similar to that of a father preparing to ground his child.

Arthur scoffs. "Why does it matter? I'm a busy man, Hazel, you know that." The doctor slides a hand along the holoscreen to close it and removes his glasses from his nose, folding them and placing them by his teacup. "Unless you need something else from me, be on your way. I can't concentrate with someone talking my ear off--and you usually aren't the one to do that."

Hazel frowns. "You need your sleep." he says. "Or a break at least. You've been locked in here for three days, Arthur. You're gettin' bags under your eyes," the brute points out. "and you're slurrin' your words a little. You don't drink anywhere other than a meal too, so I know you ain't drunk." Watts rolls his eyes. "Go to bed, Arthur. You need it."

"I don't." Arthur protests. "What I need is some peace and quiet to finish up this work." then he laughs. "Unless you can come up with something more important. Or fun, for that matter. Gods above, I'm going to be spouting code in my sleep after this..."

Watts stands and moves to the small tea kettle near his desk, preparing himself another cup now that the last is nearly gone and cold. He seems to be stalling for time, waiting for Hazel to leave so he can get back to work--but instead, Hazel moves behind the doctor. Watts sighs. "If I make you a cup of tea, will you leave?" The only response he gets in a pair of heavy hands planting themselves on his hips, and Watts turns red. "What on earth are you doing?"

"You need a break. That's important. You want somethin' fun. This is fun." he says, his voice lower than it was before. "'sides, it ain't like it'd be the first time you came to me for somethin' like this." Watts shivers a bit. The way Hazel's tone shifts sends a chill down his spine. He's so used to hearing Hazel's voice as even and gentle, not low and filled with some unholy need. He mentally notes at how much he absolutely loves and abhors the fact that Hazel's fingertips almost touch when he's held like this.

"You're absolutely insufferable, you brutish thug." Watts mutters, trying to keep his composure.

"So now you're sweet talkin' me?" Hazel teases. He leans down a bit, pressing a kiss to the nape of Arthur's neck that draws a small sigh from the doctor.

"One round." Watts says, caving in far quicker than he normally would. "I really do need to get back to work, and if I give you so much as an ich, you’ll completely ruin--" Hazel doesn't give Arthur time to finish, yanking the doctor back against him as he moves toward the desk. The brute turns Watts in front of him, bringing their hips together and pressing a kiss to the doctor's lips as he leans the two of them against the desk.

Arthur sighs into the embrace, bringing his hands up to rest on Hazel's broad shoulders. He twists his fingers in the long hair at the other's collar.

The kiss is gentle, something Watts can appreciate thoroughly. Hazel's tongue is in his mouth, but it's a welcome guest as opposed to a nosy intruder. When Hazel bites at Arthur's lip, however, he whimpers and ducks his head. "Warning would be appreciated--" the doctor mutters, reaching toward his mouth to check if Hazel broke the skin. Instead of properly replying, Hazel pushes Watts back on the desk, his hands shifting to tug at the doctor's pants. 

Arthur lets out a surprised yelp when he hits the desk, the red hue covering his face quickly reaching the tips of his ears. He can see himself straining against the confines of his suit pants as Hazel undoes the button and zipper with deliberate, slow movements. The doctor's head falls back on the desk, a shaky sigh escaping him when he finally feels his pants being pulled toward his ankles. He takes a moment to kick his shoes off, allowing his dress pants to fall past his feet and to the floor. "You're going slow on purpose." Watts accuses.

"I thought you liked slow." Hazel retorts, teasingly pulling at Watts' underwear. The doctor huffs.

"Not when I'm busy, you dunce." he mutters. Hazel would normally be a bit offended, but the way Arthur's cock twitches under his hand betrays exactly what the doctor is trying to get across.

Hazel smiles. It's faint, but it's there, and he drags his thumb along the growing bulge in Watts' underwear. The doctor grits his teeth and bucks his hips upward into Hazel's hand, to which he responds by pushing Arthur's hips back down. "Slow." Hazel grunts. "Whether you like it or not."

However, Hazel shows enough mercy to reach into Watts' underwear, wrapping his large hand around the doctor's length and gently stroking it. It's still so slow and agonizing that Arthur can hardly stifle a whine. He moves a hand to his face to try and cover the awful blush, but he knows it's futile.

"Doin' good, doctor." Hazel says. "Keepin' still. Good job." Watts bites his lip. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Hazel's words manage to go from his ears straight to his dick. "Good doctor." Hazel whispers. "What do you want me to do next?"

Watts blinks. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Hazel says. "What next?"

Arthur lets out a shaky breath. There's a million different ideas running through his head and the only think he can manage to spit out is, "Inside me--now--"

Hazel reaches up, grabbing Watts' collar, and yanks him off the desk. "Not yet." he spits, suddenly shoving Watts to his knees. "I need you to show me how much you want it."

Arthur finds himself facing an impressive bulge in Hazel's pants, and when he looks up at the man himself, he sees the brute red faced, his breath heavy. Seems like Hazel came to the doctor already in the mood for something other than a bottle of aspirin.

Watts hates how much he loves this.

He reaches toward Hazel's belt with a shaky hand and carefully undoes it, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of both his teammate's pants and underwear. Hazel’s cock is more than impressive, pulling itself down with its own weight despite being completely erect. Arthur stares for a moment, trying to figure out how he’ll get something that wide past his teeth, let alone how he’s expected to hold whatever his swollen balls are carrying.

The doctor runs his tongue along the underside of Hazel's cock, encasing the tip between his lips in a sort of pseudo kiss before taking as much of the thick member into his mouth. He almost chokes for a moment or two, the heady taste on his tongue the only thing keeping him from slowing or stopping entirely. His jaw starts to ache, but he begins to bob his head, building up a rhythm as he goes. Hazel braces himself on the desk, closing his eyes as Watts moves. The doctor's tongue twists around his cock and Hazel lets out a groan that he fails to muffle when he grits his teeth.

Watts grunts as his head hits the desk, Hazel's hips thrusting forward into the poor doctor's mouth. The move pushes his cock further into the back of Arthur's throat than it had been before, and the doctor feels his eyes sting as he tries to ignore the discomfort. Before he has time to properly adjust to the change though, Hazel thrusts again--and again. It takes the brute all of two seconds to treat Watts' mouth like it's nothing but a toy.

He has to keep his jaw practically pried open, his tongue lapping and curling, forked halves twisting to draw more of those lovely sounds out of his partner. He shifts a bit to pull his hand up, palming at Hazel’s heavy balls while he thrusts. The much larger of the two falters a bit at the extra stimulation, and Arthur smirks as best as he can up at him. He swears for a moment that he can feel Hazel’s balls growing heavier in his hand.

Before either of them have time for warning or preparation, Hazel cums hard. Arthur makes a noise as his partner grabs him by his hair and yanks him forward, pressing his nose to his abdomen to make sure not a drop his wasted. Arthur wouldn’t fight him even if he knew he would win. He swallows down every mouthful of cum, a part of his hazy mind marveling at just how much Hazel can pour into his mouth in one go. It settles heavy in his stomach, and he can feel the curve of his midsection starting to push just a bit against the buttons of his vest.

When his mouth is suddenly empty, Arthur almost doesn't react. Hazel grabs Watts by his shirt and picks him up again, panting like a tired animal. "Good, doctor." Hazel mutters. "Very good."

Watts himself can hardly speak, feeling his dick throb at the praise and finding a part of himself missing the awful feeling of hardly being able to breathe around Hazel's length. "What now--?" Watts asks, the last of his weak question cut off as Hazel flips him over and pushes him face first into his own desk. His nose gets flattened against an unfinished piece of paperwork. Hazel leans over the doctor, pressing his hips flush against Arthur's backside. Of course; someone with aura like his wouldn’t be finished after one orgasm, and Hazel’s never been one to leave Arthur without one of his own anyway.

"You okay?" Hazel asks, punctuating his words with a small kiss just below the doctor's earlobe. Watts nods.

"More than I'd l-like to admit, actually." he says, squirming a bit just to feel the way his stomach moves now. "Are you... going to...?"

"Where is it?" Hazel asks. Watts sighs and pushes himself up a bit on the desk.

"I think--top left drawer? If not, then just under it." Arthur says, rubbing his forehead before letting himself back down onto the desk. He can hear Hazel open the desk drawer and rummage for a minute, and then the click of a bottle opening. Arthur bites back a cry when he feels Hazel beginning to rub the cold lubricant against his entrance. "You can warn me you know..." he mutters.

Hazel hums and straightens again, pressing the tip of his dick against the doctor's entrance. Watts whimpers into the papers beneath him and reaches for the end of the desk, bracing himself before nodding for Hazel to continue.

Even with the lubricant, it takes a bit of effort for Hazel to push himself into Watts. The doctor lets out a moan when he feels Hazel's hips meeting his backside, gritting his teeth for a moment. Another little wiggle makes him wonderfully aware of the outline of Hazel’s dick pushing against his already swollen stomach. He shudders. "D-don't just--just sit there--" he mutters. Hazel laughs to himself, a short and quiet noise, before he pulls back and slams himself into Watts.

Hazel finds a rhythm quickly, rolling his hips and thrusting in and out of Arthur as the poor doctor holds tight to the desk, white-knuckled as he whimpers and moans and gasps. A few of the papers flutter from the desktop to the floor and part of Watts' mind registers that the desk itself has shifted an inch or two from where it was when they started. He doesn't care.

"Hazel..." Watts breathes. "I--"

"Already?" Hazel grunts, leaning over again to nip at the doctor's ear. "You're gettin' old." he teases.

"You're--” he gasps. “--older than me--!" Arthur protests, a whine breaking his sentence in a way that simply screams "undignified." He moans as Hazel thrusts into him again.

"You wanna cum?" Hazel asks, a deep growl tainting his voice. Watts nods. "Say it." Hazel demands.

"I want to..." Watts whispers, his voice weak. Hazel tuts and slams himself into the doctor again. He wonders how heavy his balls are at this point--

"No. Say it right." he spits.

"I..." It's so hard to say--but he has to. "I want to c-cum." Watts finally manages.

"Good doctor." Hazel growls. He turns Arthur's head to face him as best he can and presses a kiss to the corner of the doctor's lips as he speeds up his thrusts. Arthur's panting grows heavier, needier, whimpers and moans slipping through despite everything he does to keep himself from making such awful sounds. Eventually, Hazel joins in, deep grunts and heavy gasps escaping him.

With one final, harsh thrust, Hazel cums, pouring himself into Watts. The poor doctor cries out feeling what feels like another gallon of cum pooling in his stomach. He pants like a dog against the desktop, tears stinging his eyes and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His vest strains and the buttons snap, making arthur cry out as his stomach hits the desk. He curses quietly when he realizes Hazel’s still not done. 

That notion alone is enough to push Arthur over the edge again, and he can feel his own cum pooling beneath him on the desk, threatening to drip from the edge thanks to the angle Hazel had set him in. 

When Hazel is finally done and pulls out, Arthur chances a look toward his stomach and whimpers. He hates to use the word, but all he can think of is how pregnant it makes him look. His vest and his shirt hang open, their buttons thankfully unbroken but certainly too weak to hold the weight he’d been putting on them. He shivers.

"Good break?" Hazel asks, moving back a bit to give Watts the room he needs to stand. When he does, the doctor turns to face Hazel and leans against the desk, reaching up to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. Hazel’s eyes widen a bit at the sight, unable to look away from the doctor’s swollen, reddened stomach.

"Wonderful break." Arthur agrees. "But now you've gotten me tired. Bastard..." Hazel laughs almost triumphantly.

"Then it worked. Go to bed, Watts, you need it. 'specially now." he says, a teasing tone in his voice that makes Watts laugh to himself. He tries to stand, but the weight throws him off and he wobbles into Hazel’s bulk. He looks up with a nervous laugh. “I don’t suppose you;d be willing to help me get back to my room?” he asks.

"Yeah, I guess.” Hazel says with a laugh. “Get your pants back on, I ain't gonna make you walk back to your room like that." Hazel says, kicking one of Watts' shoes. The doctor, whose blush had faded since their break had finished, turns red again.

"You're awful to even joke about that." he mutters. “If Tyrian or--gods forbid--Salem saw me like this, I’d never live it down.” He struggles for a moment to pick his pants and his underwear up from the floor. When Arthur stands once again, he winces and leans against Hazel. "Heavens, you know I have a bad back and now you've ruined me." It's only half serious, but Watts clings to Hazel's hand as he braces himself on the desk again to get dressed. He frowns.

“I can’t button my pants.” he mutters, only partially upset by this.

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Hazel laughs. “Personally, I’d love to watch you squirm under an audience like this.” Arthur turns red again.

“You’re a damned menace, you know that? I’m going to be stuck like this for hours--”

“Good. You can sleep while you wait.”

“Bastard.”

Hazel laughs again and takes Arthur’s hand to kiss it.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up
> 
> http://atlesianic.tumblr.com


End file.
